Ruined Hell
by Insanity's Jewel
Summary: 'We chose the darker path, the path that those who need power take. We've grown stronger than you can possibly imagine, and yet the things we have to do have scarred us for life. '(SYOC OPEN)
1. Prologue

**This, is to get back at D.T. This story is something that just randomly popped into my head, and I figured I would go on and write it.**

A rainbow of color shook as blood splattered on it. The color, attached to a blood-covered face, which took bites from a being. The predator held onto it's prey, clearly bitten into, dripping with blood. Sharp teeth bared as they ripped through flesh, as watchful, multi-colored eyes stared through the darkness.

"I wish I could stop," The predator said, taking another bite. "But you taste so good ." They dropped the head of the being, turning on a lamp nearby. The face that illuminated, was able to send fear into the hearts of anyone. They had blue sclera, a purple tint around it, along with multi-colored iris' hiding blood red pupils. Their pupils were slit, like that of a reptile. They smiled, revealing sharp teeth, stained red.

They went to grab a wet cloth, but paused. "I truly should dispose of you, but I can't pass up a perfectly good meal ." They picked up from where they started, biting into the body once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eh, Nemi-Chan ~" A soft voice happily greeted. "Have you grown bigger ?"

Nemishi's eye twitched. "Just which way do you mean, Niji ?" Niji's eyes clearly drifted down, catching hold of the sight of large bulges from under her shirt.

He smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. "Which way do you think ? I mean your bre-" Two fists slammed into his gut. "Hey, would you two not always hit me ?!"

The two boys at his sides smirked at each other. The trio had been the scariest people you could possibly see in a lifetime. Niji, the second youngest, was the only one of the trio who wasn't completely creepy, aside from his hallucinogenic-loking eye. They had been bound together due to being half brothers, aside from Scar, who was the adoptive brother. Reinbo walked forward past Nemishi, his multi-colored hair changing between it's colors.

"We should be getting to class ." His serene voice had a hint of irritation in it. As the others started to follow, he froze. Something hadn't been right, the peace of the environment had been disturbed. His eyes scanned around, before spotting a large tree, different from the others. "Scar, Niji, take Nemi inside ."

Nemi huffed, not moving from her spot. "Why do you always act so strange ?" Reinbo didn't move, or even seem to attempt to respond to her. Scar, waiting for something to happen, finally picked up Nemi by her waist and carried her over his shoulder back to the academy. She flailed as Niji followed behind, stopping at the doorway. He turned and watched his elder brother as he slowly walked towards the forest of trees.

Reinbo stared at the specific tree, it's hazy aura hurting his eyes. It's aura was different from the other trees. It seemed, stressed, and in pain. He snapped his fingers, and something slowly materialized in his hand. It was a thin scimitar, inscriptions following the line of the dark blade, with the blood of a dark being staining the blade. He walked towards the tree slowly, approaching with the scimitar at ease. Finally, when he had found a root sticking out of the ground, he stabbed the blade into the root. Crimson red liquid slowly rose from the tree, which now slowly morphed into a creature of pure darkness. When it finally morphed into it's true form, it had red muscle-like tendons running along it's body of darkness, it's left arm in the shape of a blade.

"There you are ." Reinbo smiled, before tossing his top-hat aside, along with his overcoat. He gripped his scimitar in his glove-covered hands, before slicing the blade into the muscle of the left leg. The horrid creature, a Ruined, wailed out in pain as it slammed it's blade into the ground. Reinbo evaded the large blade, before jumping up the blade and running along it. He stabbed his blade into the arm of the Ruined, cutting through the arm as he ran up to the head of the creature. Removing the blade, he leaped up, his blade between his legs as he plunged it into the dark body of the Ruined. The creature wailed in pain, before slumping down on the ground as it turned to pure dark liquid. The earth around that had been covered in the liquid died instantly, wilting to shriveled pieces of nature.

Reinbo picked up his overcoat, donning it once again. He put his top-hat on his head and walked to the school. Nemi stood in awe as she watched the multi-colored boy walk into the school. "That was so cool ! You were like 'shwing, shwing' and the thing was like 'aahhhh' !"

Reinbo's blank expression was broken as he slowly laughed. "Your descriptions are hilarious. But, that was just a lesser Ruined ." He got Niji and Scar before walking on towards his first class .

"First Core is cancelled today. Mr. Nashime has gone missing ." Nemi, who had been following, stated at Reinbo.

" _Well, at least he didn't go missing in vain ."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A door slammed open, followed by running. "Where is it ?!" Reinbo yelled at his two brothers, who sat on their couch.

"Where's what ?" Scar replied, talking for the first time that day.

Reinbo slapped Scar, his skeletal fingers cutting Scar's snow white skin. "You know damn well what i'm talking about ." Scar licked the blood from his cheek.

"Oh, Nashime's corpse ." Scar smiled. "We finished him off for you. He really did taste good ."

"That was mine ! MINE!"

 **So, what did ya think ? Did you like it ? Well, if you didn't, you can shove your computer where the sun doesn't shine. Now, I believe some explanations are** **in order. This story can be seen with a hint of Tokyo Ghoul in it.**

 **Ruined- These creatures are the poor, mangled and distressed beings that died for doing wrongs. They have three levels, Lesser, Greater, Fable. Lesser Ruined are known for being the weakest of all Ruined, easily able to be killed by the weakest of Knights.(See Knights description) Greater, are able to take out a group of about 4-5 Knights in a matter of minutes. These are able to take the appearance of regular humans, and therefore betray those closest them easily. Fable, is a class unable to escape unless a knight is extremely skilled. They have been known to take out armies of Knights with ease.**

 **Knights- Knights are those who wield Konton blades, able to kill Fallen. The stronger the will and power, and the more chaotic, a Knight is, the stronger their Konton Blades get. Certain knights, are known for their cannibalistic nature. When one Knight consumes another Knight, their Konton blade will get stronger, and change in appearance.**

 **Konton Blades- Chaos Blades, wielded by Knights. The name is correct in it's notion of chaos, as the more chaotic a Knight is, the stronger their blades get. After eating enough Knights, their Konton Blades can become a new form. Some Knights have eaten so many Knights, that they can simultaneously change the form of their weapon with their own will. Konton Blades are not always blades, but they are named Konton Blades due to the first Knights having blades as their weapon .**

 **Now, onto the SYOC form.**

 **Rules-**

 **1\. Label it- Ruined: OC's Name**

 **2\. Keep it interesting. I want knights that will give people shivers down their spines, and make them feel cannibalistic too, or maybe just the shivers.**

 **3\. No Mary/Gary Stu's**

 **4\. No OP'd Knights.**

 **5\. Put 'Miesven' At the start of the SYOC form so I know you read the rules.**

 **Form-**

 **1-General**

 **Name- (As long as it isn't gibberish, I'm okay with it. Nothing stupid, okay ?)**

 **Age- (15-18)**

 **Nationality-(Just make sure this is detailed)**

 **Ethnicity- (Same as above)**

 **Sexuality- (Eh, I don't judge. I'll be whatever people want me to be .)**

 **Grade- (9-12. Also, there aren't going to be god-like Knights in an academy like this .)**

 **Nickname(s)- (Make sure it is something someone would call them .)**

 **2-Appearance**

 **Height-**

 **Weight-**

 **Hair Color & Style- **

**Eye Color-**

 **Skin Tone-**

 **Body Type-**

 **Voice- (What does their voice sound like ?)**

 **Main Outfit-**

 **Swimwear-**

 **Sleepwear-**

 **Formal Wear-**

 **Winter Wear-**

 **Special- (Any accessories, scars, marks, etc.)**

 **3- Personal**

 **Personality- ( I want over 150 words on this. I need to feel like I know your OC's .)**

 **History- (Over 200 words on this. Again, I need to know them .)**

 **Any Mental Disorders ?-**

 **Any Physical Disorders ?-**

 **Family-**

 **Bad Habits-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Strengths-**

 **Weaknesses-**

 **Fears-**

 **Secrets-**

 **4- Fighting**

 **Fighting Style-**

 **Konton Blades- (What do their blades take the appearance of ? How do they activate it ? Does it have any other forms ? They do not have to be a blade, they can be any form of weapon .)**

 **Abilities- (What abilities do their Konton Blades possess ?)**

 **Knight Armor- (Some Knights materialize armor when their Konton Blades materialize . If they do not, just put N/A)**

 **5- Behavior**

 **Behavior to emotions ?- (I want sadness, depression, anger, joy, fear !)**

 **Reaction to death ?-**

 **Behavior towards Love interest ?-**

 **Behavior towards enemies ?-**

 **Behavior towards Ruined?-**

 **Behavior towards Authority Figures?-**

 **6- Extra**

 **Quotes- (At least 4)**

 **Opinion on the trio- (I want an opinion for each one of the three .)**

 **Extra-**


	2. Episode 1- Deathly Beginnings

**Hello Everybody ! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it ? Oh well, I still managed to get this chapter out for you all, after immense pleading and being blackmailed, I used all of my strength to you all ! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you don't...well, I DON'T BLAME YOU ! Also, SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN ! PLEEEEEEEASE GIVE ME MORE CHARACTERS! Now, enjoy (or not).**

 ** _Chapter 1- Deathly Beginnings_**

"S-sir ?" A weak voice spoke to the figure in front of them. The building they stood in was warped and twisted, flesh and bones making the decoration of the room.

The figure opened one pure red eye and stared at the small Ruined before them. "Yes ?" They sat on a throne made from the armour of multiple Knights, a sharp clawed hand resting on their cheek as they looked at the Ruined.

The lesser Ruined trembled as he spoke, his voice wavering multiple times. "I-it appears that they are growing stronger." He took a breath as he gulped down the whimpers trying to escape him. "Th-they've started to eat their own kind, your majesty ."

The Ruined that seemed to be royalty smiled, their eyes closing halfway. "Well, it was only a matter of time. How many have they eaten ?"

"T-two hundred thirty four ." The lesser being cringed as the Royal quickly stood up, their joyous expression immediately gone. "Apo- Sir, they seem to be able to kill Fabled Class Ruined now ."

"What were you about to say, you useless pest ?!" They had the Ruined sliced in half in less than a second, a large katana now in their hand.

The lesser Ruined smiled, blood pooling from his body. "T-thank you, sir ." His eyes slowly shut, and his body slowly becoming a mass of black sludge.

They smiled as their katana dissipated into air. They put their arms behind their back as they walked to the balcony of their large building, made from pure flesh. They looked out on their world of Ruined and their lifestyle. They knew one day the Knights would rise up and fight against the Ruined. It's what the Knights were created to do, but if they destroyed the Core Ruined, they would all die. "Well, it seems I better stay protected ." They summoned two Fable Ruined. "I need you two to attack the human realm, specifically this region ." They pointed on a globe to a region with multiple bright red specks. "It seems there is an unusually large number of Knights here ."

"I wonder what could be drawing them there ." One of the Ruined said. "Well, they'll all be dead soon enough ."

"Be wary of them. Not all of them are as weak as most think, so I'd watch out ." They said, summoning a portal for the two Ruined.

"How strong can they be ? They're probably just a bunch of kids, so it's not like they'll be able to kill us ." The second Ruined laughed as they walked through the portal, closing it behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Yoshino's School for Knights_. The gathering place of hundreds of Knights growing up, and also a large site for Ruined attacks. A pink haired girl walked up to the school, and slowly walked in. It had been four years since the school opened, and every Knight who is in any grade higher than eight is forced to enroll.

Aoi smiled as she looked around. "An entire school of pawns that I, the Queen, can control ." She spoke softly to herself, chuckling. A draft of wind blew in from the open door behind her, causing her to hold onto her pink head. She looked around but couldn't seem to find the person she was looking for, but did spy her 'group'.

"Good morning, Aoi !" Nemi's cheerful voice had greeted the pink haired girl. Aoi gradually walked over, her face bored with the day already.

She looked to all of the members of the group, most of them in the position of being a pawn. One of the members, Nemishi, took the position of a knight. And she, Aoi, took the position of queen, the most powerful. She never knew how Nemi had managed to be a Knight. No one expected it when the young girl showed up at the door of the school, a dead Ruined at the beginning of the walkway, and a smile plastered on her face. Aoi knew the power that Nemi hid, she had seen her fight before. "Good morning, pawns. Was there anything special happening today ?"

"There is the tournament to see who the strongest Knight student in the school commencing this entire month ." A pawn stated, pushing her glasses up on her face.

Aoi nodded, walking to the gymnasium in the school, the tournament obviously already starting. The month that the tournament happens every year, classes are cancelled, and every student is forced to compete, or else consequences will occur. The past few years, it has always been an unlikely Knight to be the winner. The three tournaments that have happened so far, they have always been a different type. The third and most recent tournament had been a trio team tournament. The trio that won, had been a colorful trio of half brothers strung together by ways only the three knew about. The only thing the other students knew, was the trio must have committed severe cannibalism to gain as much power as they had. The first year the academy had been opened, was the first tournament ever to be held for strongest student knight in the academy. It was a one on one tournament.

The winner had been ridiculed for supposedly doing something horrific outside of the school, and was expelled from the academy. The second tournament, had been won by a Knight prodigy, Asriel Kritanta.

But this was her year. She would win this time. She might not be able to take on all three of the colourful trio at once, but she could probably take them on one by one. _"I mean, how many Knights could they have eaten ?"_ Aoi brought her attention out of her thoughts. "Which round is currently happening ?"

Nemi tapped her finger against her head. "I think it was Niji Akamatsu and Tristan Bonheur ." A pawn looked somewhat shocked behind Aoi.

"The creepy one, and the one who always seems like he knows he going to lose ?" He said. "That's just a recipe for boredom ." Aoi smacked the pawn across the face.

"Not boring, but exciting. Besides, both are much better than you. They could very easily defeat all of the pawns ." Aoi smiled as she quickened her pace for the stadium. "Nemi, what is the schedule for the rest of the matches today ?"

Nemishi searched through her velvet bag before pulling out a pamphlet. " It seems that after Niji and Tristan, it will be followed by Aza'zel and Abaddon. Your match today is against Pandora, which is after the match between Scar Xaren and Reinbo Rushifa ." Nemi didn't have enough time to react before Aoi snatched the pamphlet from her hands.

Aoi's smile slowly grew as she scanned over the pamphlet once, then a second time as if to make sure it was real. "Today's matches are going to be quite the show to watch. We have Time and Sanity fighting each other. I'm going against the lovey dovey time yandere, and then the two half brothers are warring against each other ." A slight chuckle escaped from Aoi.

A rook seemed confused with her. " Sanity and Time ? Yandere ? What exactly are you talking about ?"

"All in good time, rook. Just listen to your queen for now ." Aoi smiled as they approached to doors of the stadium .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" One, two, one, two, one, two, two, one ." A figure stood in the gym of the academy heaving punches against the dummy, alternating fists. "Two, one, one, two ." Another barrage of punches were delivered. Their hair looked to be a fiery red, a mix of velvet and orange, black and white eyes focusing on the dummy in the dark gym.

"Three, four, four, three, three, four, three, four ." The figure started to breath heavier as they summoned a black and white pair of wakizashis that resembled clock hands. They sliced at the dummy that refused to break. "As time passes, all will simply.." They pulled their arms back.

"PERISH !" The clock blades seemed to go through the dummy like butter. The lights turned on in the gym, causing the being to shield their eyes.

"Aza-za !" A female voice happily exclaimed as she ran towards the Aza'zel, who caused his clock blades to disappear. "When did you get back ?"

Aza'zel gave a sly smirk, revealing two fangs larger than his other sharp teeth. "My sweet Pandora, they can't keep me out of the school for long ." Pandora pouted, a slight blush coming over her face.

"But what if they do keep you out of the school for good next time ?" She stared at his black and white eyes. He simply stared back at her before hugging her.

"That won't happen. They'll never take me away from you ." He then tossed her up in the air, causing her to flail around. He caught her in a bridal style when she came down, before walking out of the gym into the hallways. "You know, I really missed these halls. I can't believe I would ever say that ."

Pandora gave a slight giggle. "Why's that ?" She waited, but there was no response. Aza'zel just stood there, looking at his reflection in the window. No, there was something wrong about the reflection. It looked like Aza'zel, but it was purely black with these beady red eyes. It stared back at him, mimicking everything. Pandora didn't have time to react when Aza'zel dropped her, but she had noticed his blades looked different. They seemed darker, as if something had struck his nerves. Those hidden nerves that no one but her sees.

"Run ." Aza'zel muttered the simple phrase. Slowly, a dark hand reached from the window, long sharp fingers reaching towards him.

Lamia stared closer at the shadow. "That doesn't seem to be a Ruined. It isn't trying to kill you ." She was right, it wasn't trying to kill him. Instead, the sentient shadow was pulling Aza'zel's face closer to it's.

Aza'zel saw this too, realizing what was going on quickly. "That's because it isn't ." He took plunged his hand through the shadow's naval, it's body rapidly expanding until popping like a pimple. "Come on ." He picked up Pandora and gestured for her to follow him.

 _"Why does he have to walk so fucking fast all the time ?!"_ Pandora had to run and she still had difficulty catching up with him. Cursing her short legs, she dodged students going to the stadium, just like she was supposed to be doing. They were approaching the school janitor closet, which seemed especially dark at the moment.

Aza'zel opened the closet, only to be confronted by shadows and darkness. Pandora came practically crawling behind him while searching for the smallest amount of air so she wouldn't die. "Why….would you...run...all the way...here ?" She was clearly gasping for air. Suddenly, shadows became sentient again, holding down Pandora and covering her eyes. They wrapped up Aza'zel as well, leaving his face exposed. A pale face was finally revealed in the shadows, coming ever so closer to Aza'zel. Frenzied colors coated his eyes, along with pupils of a pentagram and a heart. Neat hair styled perfectly, as if it had been trained since birth,

He gave a maniacal chuckle. "You are really that ready to leave Lamia for me, Azy-senpai ?"

"No ! I wanted to pummel the life out of you !" Aza'zel struggled to break free of the chains of shadows, failing miserably. "Abaddon, why are you so intent on this ?!"

"Because you were supposed to be _mine_ !" Abaddon slammed his fragile hands down on the floor. "She wasn't supposed to have you, it was supposed to be me ! It was always supposed to be me ! And if I can't have you, well, you know the rest of the phrase ." His face went blank as a wispy blades of shadows started to assemble in his hands. As he stood up, revealing himself to be tall, he gripped his hands on the blades with revenge in his eyes. With the blades about to strike Pandora, Aza'zel finally unleashed his blades.

The chains broke instantaneously as Aza'zel countered Abaddon's attack, pushing him back to the wall. "You won't touch her. I don't know what your deal with me always has been, but it is definitely strange. First, you were determined to kill me, and then you develop feelings for me. So, i'd advise you to get your act together, or else I might 'accidentally' take a life during our match today ." Aza'zel got the sleeping Pandora out of the chains and dismissed his blades. He carried her bridal style into the hallway, and on the way to the stadium.

Meanwhile, Abaddon sat slowly laughing as he slunked down on the wall of the closet. "He has never been that close to me. Oh, I can't wait for our match, Azy-senpai~" Abaddon seemed to absorb the shadows back into a small pouch he held on the side of his pants. "Yes, we certainly will, Friyo~" He pat the pouch and got up, walking out and closing the closet door. He was destined to be bored while watching the current match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Why don't you try some ?" The ominous voice tempted, beckoning him closer. "They actually taste amazing. Much better than most knights ." He stepped closer. Ripping a chunk of the black, putrid flesh off of the creature, he bit into it. The taste flooded his mouth, dark blood with an oddly sweet taste making a wonderful banquet in just one bite. A part of him knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He immediately ate the rest of the chunk._

 _Looking up at his friend, he stared them dead in their dark eyes. "How did you get this idea, Belial ?" The eyes that looked back at him were not his cousin's._

 _"Belial ? Who is Belial, S-"_

Shooting up from where he had been sleeping, Scar gasped as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He set his headphones down as he ruffled his hair before letting it fall back down. He looked around at the greenery around had fallen asleep while attending to the plants. Again. Shoes knocking on the glass floor of the greenhouse alerted Scar to his company. He put his headphones around his neck and turned around.

Reinbo was walking towards him, but he was also talking to someone. "Look, Min, I don't have time for this. Shouldn't you be heading to the stadium? starting soon ." Scar stood up to see a rather short, petite girl compared to him. In fact, she had to look up when talking to him or Reinbo up close. She had pink hair that was in a long hime cut, two blue bows tied to her hair. She wore a peach coloured button up shirt with polka dots that was tucked into brown harem shorts. As she walked, she seemed to bounce along with the bracelet-like objects on her thin wrists.

"But just answer the question, Ren ! Do you ever grow-" Min paused as she leaned closer to Reinbo. "Illegal plants here ?" Finally, Scar walked over to her. He had a smile on his face as usual when he was in the greenhouse.

He turned her around and started to walk her out of the greenhouse. "Ok, that's enough questions, Min. Please go to the stadium. You can ask us all the questions when we join you there ." He closed the door behind her. "She really does _adore_ you, doesn't she ?"

Reinbo merely shrugged. "It seems that way. Do you have any news on any new students ?"

Gripping his chin, as if thinking, Scar looked around. "I don't think so, but if there is anyone, it'll be on that piece of paper we get each time someone new joins ."

"I see you are all ignoring the fact that you need to get to the stadium ." A young man, seeming to be in his early thirties, walked into the greenhouse. "You know the consequences. Just because you've won one of the tournaments doesn't mean you can skip the current tournament ."

Reinbo ran his hand through his hair, letting out a slight chuckle. "I guess you're right, Principal Yoshino. Let's go, Scar ." As Scar walked out, Yoshino grabbed the arm of Reinbo.

"How has he been ? Any new developments ?" Yoshino seemed worried, like he was worried about something. Reinbo's eyes seemed to shut down, and he looked at the ground. Shaking his head, he pulled his arm away and walked out of the greenhouse.

 _Why does he always have to think something is going to happen all of a sudden ? It's not like Scar will out of no where attack a bunch of people._ At least, that is what Reinbo thought as he walked to the stadium. As he entered the stadium, he immediately looked at the two Knights who were fighting in the center of the ring. Niji Akamatsu, the Distorted Creep, as most called him, was dueling with Tristan Bonheur, the Defeated Duelist. Tristan had always sounded so pessimistic, as if he always thought he would lose. Ironically, he had always won most of the matches he entered.

Even though it was a large stadium, Niji was immediately able to spot Reinbo and Scar as they walked in, and as they were immediately attacked with questions by Min. She was always following Reinbo around, and often yelling random things out. It was quite strange, but Niji paid no mind to it. Instead, he was focused on Tristan. Tristan's rapier clashed with Niji's, before sliding down the blade and slicing into Niji's exposed hand. Blood spilled from his hand, but he paid no attention to it. Jumping back, Niji positioned his hand back into a guarded spot under the hand-guard of his rapier. You can't make these types of mistakes. It'll seem to easy. Niji stopped, took a breath, and looked back at Tristan, who had been weaponizing the blood that fell from Niji's hand, turning it into shards of blood hail.

Like an adrenaline rush just came over him, Niji sporadically started running towards Tristan in a zig-zag motion, never staying in a straight line. As he ran with his rapier in the ground, Niji dropped it, but continued to run. "Is he an idiot, or did he do that on purpose ?" Tristan continued to watch his opponent as he circled around. He finally reached where Niji's rapier had been, only to find it had been gone. It was at that moment, Tristan had realized he had taken his eyes off of Niji, only to find that he had vanished. Keeping a high alert, Tristan sensed a strange amount of energy from behind him at almost all times. His rapier in a practiced and perfected stance, seemed to control the crystalized blood, moving it when the blade moved.

 ** _"I thought you were supposed to be this school's best duelist ~"_** An image haunted Tristan's mind all of a sudden, the image of horrifying eyes and a sharp smile. "Most people know this trick if they've ever watched me fight ." Niji was behind Tristan before he could react, and as he jumped, the rapier that had been dropped fell from above. Niji grabbed it as he plunged down towards Tristan. "You'd better watch out, _Stan_ ." It was at that moment, something clicked in Tristan's head. Something that had been boiling.

"My name…" A precise block, holding back Niji's literal double bladed rapier, stopped Niji in his tracks. Niji made his rapier disappear once again, before pulling it from another distorted portal and locking Tristan's blade in-between his blades. As Niji tried to break Tristan's rapier, nothing happened. Tristan seemed to give off a malevolent vibe. "...is not….." Tristan threw Niji's frail body across the Stadium, cuttin into Niji's chest. Blood burst like a balloon, fueling the blood hail that was building. The cloud of sharp, cruel blood hovered over Niji's heaving body. " _Stan_ !" The sharp cloud barraged Niji, slicing through his body like a storm of papers cutting through a body, leaving thin, but awful cuts. But Niji merely lay there, letting the pain envelope him. But suddenly, Niji stabbed his rapier into the ground, and just as it had before, it disappeared. Suddenly, the blade came down precisely on Tristan's rapier. The awful sound of the metal breaking apart the thin rapier deafened the ears of most of the audience. The only ones not affected were those listening to music on their headphones and merely watching the fight. Scar was one of those people.

The blood hail turned back into a liquid, and Niji's rapier returned back to his hand. "I'm sorry, but I just can't **Stan** -d your real name !" There was something wrong with his voice. Something off. Reinbo and Scar both sensed it, preparing to take a stand and stop Niji. They watched as Niji threw the blade, and it disappeared.

"I can't say i'm not surprised. After all, I was going against one of the champions of last year's tournament ." Tristan had his normal pessimistic tone in his voice. He went to walk away, but found that Niji's rapier was rapidly shooting around portals, like it was making a box. Suddenly, Niji appeared before Tristan, outside of the blade box. He didn't seem to be saying any words. But instead, Niji started miming. He acted as if he was in a box, and as if it was closing in on him. The more Niji mimed the box getting smaller, the blade started to confine Tristan in it's area far more.

Finally, Niji stopped miming, and the box was barely evading Tristan. "Shepherds must herd the cattle into it's spots, before it is slaughtered ." Niji put his finger to his throat, and slid it across ." His rapier flew towards Tristan's heart, causing the audience to go into shock as they thought they were about to witness the death of one of their schoolmates. Right as the blade was about to pierce Tristan's body, another blade hit the rapier. Both blades screeched as they scratched the surface of each other before landing on the ground. Reinbo and Scar were right beside Niji, and they had knocked him out. Both blades on the ground seemed disappear into mid-air.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tristan. Don't worry about what happened, we'll make sure to keep better watch over him ." Reinbo smiled, earning a cry from multiple fangirls in the stands. "Let's go, Scar ." Summoning his scimitar, Reinbo seemed to cut a hole in space and time, and the two walked through it. The announcers who announced everything were silent, before warily stating the winner.

"It would seem as though Tristan is the winner for this match. Now, we shall move on to the next match. Aza'zel Vritra, and Abaddon Diabolos. Please report to the ring in the Stadium ." The speakers shut off and the crowd congratulated Tristan on winning, who merely continued to walk out of the stadium. On the inside of the stadium, there were two opposite doorways in which the two challengers enter. Abaddon was the first to step in, his hair a snow white blanket over his pale skin that nearly matched his hair. Eyes in a constant hallucinogenic sequence, he patted the pouch at his side.

Aza'zel soon walked through the opposite door, seeing Abaddon sitting there cockily. He had been waiting for this match, so Abaddon would finally know the better of the two, and possibly crush any emotion Abaddon had towards him. He waited, stretching his arms as he summoned his blades. Stabbing them in the ground, Aza'zel waited for the match to be announced and for it to start. Abaddon still just sat on the ground, watching as the clouds started to block out the sun, making it even darker in the stadium.

"The match between Aza'zel Vritra and Abaddon Diabolos shall officially…" Aza'zel hopped up, grabbing his blades up. He pushed his now lime-green hair out of his eyes, and got into stance. Abaddon opened up the pouch at his side, and shadows poured from it like a faucet. " _Start_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _You're being an idiot ! There is no Ruined around here !_ The voice rang over and over in his head.

"Quiet ! I can sense their energy around here. They are just waiting around, preying on whatever passes by ." Watchful colorless and colourful black eyes searched for any sign of the fleshy, dark beings known as Ruined. A scythe sat quietly in his hand as he patrolled the area endlessly, checking every area around the school knowing that he had sensed their strange aura around. He was sure that he had Yoshino wouldn't care if he was late to going to the stadium.

 _Do you ever take a break from being a Knight ?_ A being materialized next to him. _Jeez, Asriel. You need to know when to relax ._

"A Knight never takes a break ! Their duty is to always protect citizens from Ruined !" Asriel gave sported the tone of a leader. "You wouldn't know, Apep ."

 _Then why do all Knights…_ Apep leaned closer to Asriel, sharp teeth baring as he smiled. _...commit cannibalism to gain power ?_ Asriel's eyes shot open wide, but shook his head. That was obviously a sore subject for him.

Asriel had to think for a little bit before realizing something. "Wait. What about the Diabolos kid ? Abaddon ? He doesn't commit cannibalism ."

 _Or so you think…_ Apep smirked. _His family has been feeding that Blade for all of their lives, until it was raised to an Artifact Blade. Now only Abaddon can wield Friyo._ Asriel just stood quietly as he scrunched his temple close.

"Would you just go away ?" Apep did as he pleased, but he often went away when Asriel wanted him away. But he always left with saying something weird. This time, all he said was _Remember what I said. All Knights commit cannibalism, hurting those who don't deserve it._ Apep had always been weird anyways, but Asriel didn't mind him. Apep would continue to stay inside his soul for eternity.

Asriel was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a dark aura that he could sense, knowing where it was. He immediately snapped into action, before immediately regretting his decision. There, standing above him, was a nine-foot tall Fabled Class Ruined. It's twisted armor hugged it's body tightly as they gripped their fleshy sword in one hand, skeletal shield in the other.

"Ooo~ Would you look at that ? I found one of the Knights ! He looks like he might have some fight in him ." The Ruined let out a hearty laugh before swinging the massive sword he wielded towards Asriel, who barely blocked it. His scythe seemed to be breaking under the pressure and weight of the giant blade, but Asriel continued to force the scythe closer and farther up so the Ruined's blade would be high enough for Asriel to run under. Sadly, it had not worked out like that.

When Asriel had started lifting the blade up, the Ruined merely pushed the blade back down, breaking the scythe into hundreds of little pieces. Or so it seemed that way. The scythe had seperated into tiny, atom sized special elements. "Reform, double !" The elements did as they were told and reformed into two scythes. Slicing the blade of one of the scythes into the Ruined's sword, Asriel used it similarly to a pole vault and pushed himself up to the Ruined's chest, stabbing the jagged edge of his second scythe into the creature's core. Jumping on top of the Ruined's head, Asriel yelled "Portion !" The scythe let a piece of it go to Asriel's outscretched hand and it formed into what was similar to a ball of clay. Forming the ball into what looked like a javelin, Asriel stabbed the spear into it's head. Silence filled the air before a skeletal shield came up and threw Asriel off of the Ruined's head.

"Was that supposed to harm me ?" The Ruined had an unnaturally loud voice, but then again, there was nothing natural about a Ruined. "A weak Knight like you will never be able to harm me, General Ruya, Commander of the First Battalion of Ruined !"

 _Quite an introduction he has there._ Apep seemed amused at Ruya. Asriel started to stand up, his scythe reforming back to one and coming back to him, but Ruya saw this.

"I don't want any trouble feasting on these Knights, so i'll save you for later ." Ruya slammed his blade down on Asriel, severing the flesh of his left leg and arm. Coughing up a spurt of blood, Asriel showed no sign of feeling the pain.

 _Why won't my body show the horrible feeling I am experiencing ? Could it be…_

 **You can't take care of yourself, can you ? Why don't you actually try to fight for once ?!**

Unable to understand what he was doing, Asriel removed his shirt and stood up. No, stood wasn't the word. Wobble was more like it. "Portion ." Emotionless. There was nothing in Asriel's voice. It was merely an empty void. Reshaping half of the elements with one hand, he created a prosthetic arm. Blood ran down the limb, staining it red. In fact, blood continued to pour from all over his arm and leg. Using the two hands he had now, he shaped a leg, and put it in place of his missing leg. Using his scythe, he walked the best he could while trying to adjust to the legs while desperately attempting to ignore the pain that coursed through his body. "It…..is my job…..as a Knight…"

 _WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THAT **BULLSHIT**?!_ Apep snapped at Asriel. _Your 'job' right now is to sit the fuck back and watch me show you how to really take revenge on something if it harms you !_ Unable to answer, Asriel lost control of his body. Apep had take over. He stabbed Asriel's scythe into the body's stomach region. "Portion ." Repeating what Asriel had always said, the scythe split hundreds of little pieces of itself off and sent it into Asriel's bloodstream. "Now, it is time to start the puppet show ."The wound sealed itself inhumanely fast, and Apep went by flinging the body he was in around like a ragdoll as he went to track down the Ruined. Eventually, Apep found the Ruined approaching the stadium in the school. "Hey, idiot ! I'd advise you to look at me before you face the wrath of the CrEaToRs !"

"You just don't die, do you ?" Ruya turned around and slashed at him. Seeing Apep disappear, Ruya trusted his ego and believed that he had run off. His ego had never been more wrong. The sudden surprise that he recieved shocked some inside the stadium, but none of them realized what had been going on just outside the building they were in.

Apep had used Ruya's blade as transportation directly to his head, then Apep stabbed the scythe into his head while constantly flailing around and yelling "Send me your powers ! CrEaToRs ! Help me once more !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _(Meanwhile, in the stadium)_

"You never change your fighting styles, do you ?" Aza'zel laughed as he and Abaddon countered each other strike for strike.

Abaddon seemed to look into nothingness, as if he was talking to someone. "Well, it would change if _someone_ had made me a little more diverse !" Aza'zel stopped striking to look behind him, but no one was there. Realizing his mistake, Aza'zel turned and parried the blades of pure shadow. An unusual darkness filled the stadium, as if the sun had been blocked out, but the two fighters paid no attention to it. Their only focus was on each other. "Oh, Azy-senpai~ You should just accept who the winner here is, because you obviously know who it is ~" Letting more shadows pour from the pouch at his side, they created chains that swung from his legs as he kicked and stabbed towards Aza'zel.

"Maybe you should get your eyesight checked, because it's obvious who is victorious here !" Aza'zel vaulted up, piercing the pouch at Abaddon's side and ripping it. "But why not have a real match before we conclude today ?" Abaddon smirked at this, and took the shadows into his hands.

The shadows melded into what seemed like gloves on Abaddon's hands. Transforming one into a blade of sorts that enveloped his hand, he continued to strike at Aza'zel, while blocking the second blade with his other hand that formed a large void everytime he was about to be hit. Slicing into the flesh of Aza'zel's right leg, Abaddon jumped on top of Aza'zel's head and kicked him down as he jumped up. "You're right ! This is fun~" Preparing to split open the head of his Senpai, Aza'zel grabbed Abaddon's leg before any contact had been made. Throwing Abaddon towards the wall of the arena, time slowed and accelerated at the same time, practically crunching Abaddon like an accordion.

"You know, time is a wonderful thing. You're very lucky to have it be the very thing that kills you, I suppose, but you are also very unlucky to be dying as well. Oh well~" Aza'zel laughed at Abaddon, but watched as Abaddon slipped from the grasp of time.

"Yes, but shadows escape time and space. It often makes one quite…..Paranoid ." The shadows left Abaddon and formed a large dome over Aza'zel, creating silence as Abaddon simply sat down and hummed a tune.

The speaker announced out suddenly. "It would seem Abaddon is using his Konton Blade's special ability, Paranoid. It recreates what the person on the inside fear the most in their lives ." Aza'zel couldn't hear it though. He merely watched in horror as his father brutally murdered the rest of his family, before turning to him.

 _Don't worry. I'm freeing you from this hell._

Aza'zel watched in horror as his father walked towards him with a blood-stained knife, horrified at what was about to happen.

 **Well, you know what they say right ? Go big or go home. So looks like I better go home. But I do have one thing to say before I go, and let's see if anyone can get the reference.**

 **Goooooooooodbye, Nurse~**


End file.
